


When the Hounds of War

by Rarae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Villanelle, War, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When war comes you must be prepared to fight for the right to be free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Hounds of War

**Author's Note:**

> This work comtains heavy themes of violence, war, and death. If any of these things bother you please take caution.

When the hounds of war begin their flight  
And the children of day begin their run,  
Fight, fight, against the flight of the right.  
Death no longer skulks in the recess of night  
But instead stands brazen in the sultry sun.  
When the hounds of war begin their flight,  
Oh how the mothers scream with all their might.  
For these babes that play with the snarling gun,  
Fight, fight, against the flight of the right.  
They plead as their red overwhelms the white.  
The father plucks his apple and cries it's done.  
When the hounds of war begin their flight.  
When big brother watches us stare in fright,  
Doves turn to Hawks and plenty turns to none,  
Fight, fight, against the flight of the right.  
You cannot bow your head and call life right  
When souls of man are by waging wars won,  
When the hounds of war begin their flight  
Fight, fight, against the flight of the right.


End file.
